Current commercial processes for coating metal wire include film coating, paper coating, solvent dip systems etc. This invention pertains to melt coated metal wire. Products prepared by melt coating a resin on magnet copper wire have often had deficiencies such as water crazing, marginal polymer flexibility and poor stability at high temperatures. Oftentimes cracking or loss of coating with breakdown of electrical insulation occurs when the coated wire is formed into shapes with sharp bending angles and turning radii.